25 Christmas Kisses
by SpeckledPudding
Summary: 25 Christmas Kisses, NILEY. Each day leading up till Christmas will be a ONE SHOT kiss between Miley and Nick. I hope everybody enjoys it. Message me with ideas for a kiss if you have any!
1. Chapter 1

"Jackson, you're staying here tonight!" Robbie Ray yelled at him for the last time.

"But why..?" he moaned back, crossing his arms like a child.

"Jackson, we're decorating the tree tonight. This is a family thing," he said angrily.

"If it's a family thing, how come the brothers and Lily are coming?" Jackson asked rudely.

"Because, we consider them family. Tell Samantha that she'll have to wait another night for the movies," Robbie Ray ended, then headed upstairs to avoid any other conflict. Jackson rolled his eyes and called Samantha to tell her the bad news.

"Samantha, it's Jackson. Listen, I have to cancel our date," he said quickly into the phone. "..Why? Um- my grandma, she's.. dieing" he lied, and smiled when Samantha fell for it.

"Yeah, she's got.." he looked around the house, then spotted a stuffed hippo on the couch. "Hippo.."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Nick Jonas. Jackson smiled, "Hippojonas."

"Yeah, she got bitten by a hippo. You know how poisonous their teeth are? It's a tragedy, I know," Jackson said, annoying Nick's confused look. "Anyway, I'll reschedule it for tomorrow night, okay?"

A minute later, Jackson hung up the phone. He turned to Nick, who had his eyebrow raised. "Hippojonas?"

Jackson shrugged, and ran upstairs. Nick couldn't help but laugh, and his smile grew wider when Miley came in.

"Oh hey Nick! How's it going?" Miley asked, heading to the fridge for a soda. She grabbed two cokes and tossed one fast and hard over her shoulder, which Nick immediately caught. That's one thing special between the two friends, they read each other like books. They both collapsed onto the couch. Nick eyed Miley suspiciously before they opened their coke, "You shook mine, didn't you?"

Miley raised her eyebrow, "No.. why would I do that?" When Nick refused to open it, Miley sighed and gave him hers, then took his and opened it. When nothing squirted out, she took a sip.

"See?" She said, taking another sip. He rolled his eyes, "Can't blame me for being cautious."

He said, as he opened his drink. It started to vibrate uncontrollably, and it all blasted on Nick's face. Miley burst out laughing, trying to take breaths in between.

Nick gaped at her, realizing how clever she really was. He looked down sadly at his soda, "It's empty."

Miley, still laughing, nodded. He took her soda and took a large sip of it. He then handed it back to her, and she was gaping at him.

"Hey, you're going to give me HippoJonas!" she complained teasingly. He suddenly felt a urge of affection towards Miley, and he smiled flirtingly. "Good.. maybe this will increase the odds." He then leaned in and broke the space between him. Miley tensed up at first, then melted into his arms. When they broke apart, Miley leaned her forehead against his.

"Now I definitely have HippoJonas." she said, Nick replied by kissing her again.

_There it is! Kiss number one. Who else wants to catch HippoJonas? ;) I know I DO! I know it's the SECOND of December, I'm going to write two tomorrow. Also, I'm letting you guys know that on CHRISTMAS day I am NOT writing one, I'll just write two on Christmas Eve. Maybe not even then, maybe I'll write three the day before. Any ideas for one of the kisses, MESSAGE ME!!! 25 plots is allooootttt. I would also like to talk to those who are waiting for a update on my story, If We Were A Story, and my new story coming out. I'm currently facing Writer's Block for both of those, so I've created this to help me regather my thoughts. I'll continue with both once I get more ideas, but I don't think I'm abandoning them. _

_Toooodddless: _

_-Kiana _


	2. Kiss Me Already Jonas

December 3rd-

Nick Jonas knocked on his friend's door, Miley Stewart. He rubbed his hand together and blew hot air into them, trying to warm himself up. It was incredibly cold, where he was right now. It was very odd for it to be snowing in Malibu, it never really snowed there. The chances were as slim as it snowing in Miami, which has only happened one before. However, it was one of those random cold weeks, then a cold front passed by at the exact same time. Nobody expected it to drop to the 20s, but most people were used to it. The majority of Malibu had lived in northern states before.

Nick sighed and shivered, knocking one more time, waiting for them to hear it. He listened to the calm breathing of his two brothers behind him, and he couldn't help but smile. _Nothing like a good Christmas get together. _Then suddenly, the door opened, and out came Miley wearing a black sweater and light jean pants. She smiled at Nick warmly, and told him to come in.

"Merry Christmas Jonases," she said as she led them into the warm house. She had a fire lit in the fireplace, but she noticed that it hadn't really seemed to do the trick with Nick. She looked curiously at the three brothers.

"How come Kevin and Joe seemed a little shivered up, yet Nick looks totally frost-bitten?" Miley asked, going over to Nick and giving him a warm friendly hug, hoping to warm them.

Kevin and Joe looked up at Miley proudly, "We attacked him with snowballs down the street."

Miley chuckled a bit, then smiled up at Nick. "Well, then Nick gets ten extra hot chocolate chip cookies, and a extra cup of hot chocolate."

"WHAT!?" Joe and Kevin screamed at the same time. "That's not fair!"

"You heard the lady, the famous-est Jonas needs it more!" Nick said, after he cheered up a bit. Lily suddenly came in, and heard what he said. "Nick, famous-est isn't a word," she said, checking the cookies in the oven.

Joe looked at Lily and tapped his foot on the floor. Lily looked at him confusingly, "What?" Joe raised his eyebrow at her rudeness. "You came in and dissed my brother's vocabulary, you don't seem happy to see us, and we haven't gotten a hi," he said, "And I haven't gotten a hug."

Lily rolled her eyes and faced Joe full front. She took a deep breath. "Nick, you need to work on your vocabulary. I'm not saying this in a mean way, but you need to study a bit more. Oh my gosh! It's the Jonas Brothers, I haven't seen you guys in forever! Hi Kevin, hi Nick, hi Joe!" she said, then she gave Joe a big hug, and took her cookie dough spoon and rubbed a little of it on his lips. "There you guy."

Joe smiled pleasurably and licked the cookie dough of his lip, he whispered underneath his breath, "I love that girl."

Miley smirked when she heard this, and a plot came to her so quick it was like a racoon running from a stampede horse in the hot sun in Texas in the middle of July. "Who wants to watch M.T.V?"

Everybody cheerfully agreed, and they all started talking at once. They all started walking through the door, not noticing the evil little plant hanging just above the doorway.

Lily and Joe were first, they were walking side by side ahead of the line. "Lily, how come when somebody tells you there are two million stars in the sky, they believe you, but when somebody says the paint is wet, they have to touch it themselves?" Joe asked randomly and curiously. Lily thought for a second, "Honestly? No clue." Just as they said that, everybody at once passed right under the mistletoe, and they all stopped dead when they heard Miley scream, "Mistletoe, twelve oh clock!"

Miley smiled smugly when she tricked them, she hadn't yet comprehended that she was standing right under the mistletoe with Nick, either," she watched Lily and Joe start making out, and couldn't help but laugh. Then she looked over at Nick, and realized she was standing under the mistletoe with him. Nick was staring at her lips, unsure what to do. Miley looked up at him, and whispered so only he could hear it. "Just kiss me already Jonas."

He did just that.


End file.
